


My Wish for You

by Pirate_Trafalguy



Series: 20 Years at Sea [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 Years at Sea, Dadan is these boys' mother and you can't tell me otherwise, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Trafalguy/pseuds/Pirate_Trafalguy
Summary: On a certain island in the East Blue, not far from an unassuming little village called Foosha, lies a mountain by the name of Corvo - home to a lush forest, ferocious beasts, and a run-down old cabin full of bandits. Said bandits, being bandits, don’t often entertain visitors (with the exception of the local barkeep, Foosha’s mayor, and a certain Marine vice admiral), but if onewereto visit, one of the first things one would notice is the household’s collection of bounty posters and newspaper clippings.To most people, just the collection itself would seem a little odd. What made this particular one so odd, however, would be the way it was displayed: decorating the walls in frames and in plain sight, not unlike the way a proud mother might display the photos and achievements of her children.(Written for Day 7 of#20yearsatseaon tumblr.)





	My Wish for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **_Day 7: Family_** of [#20yearsatsea](http://20yearsatsea.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Title comes from the Rascal Flatts song, which seemed thematically appropriate. Unbeta'ed, so apologies in advance for any mistakes!

On a certain island in the East Blue, not far from an unassuming little village called Foosha, lies a mountain by the name of Corvo - home to a lush forest, ferocious beasts, and a run-down old cabin full of bandits. Said bandits, being bandits, don’t often entertain visitors (with the exception of the local barkeep, Foosha’s mayor, and a certain Marine vice admiral), but if one _were_ to visit, one of the first things one would notice is the household’s collection of bounty posters and newspaper clippings.

To most people, just the collection itself would seem a little odd. What made this particular one so odd, however, would be the way it was displayed: decorating the walls in frames and in plain sight, not unlike the way a proud mother might display the photos and achievements of her children.

A quick glance wouldn’t make it hard to see that the subjects of the posters and photos consisted of the same three individuals - a boy with a wide grin and a scar under one eye; a dark-haired man with a sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks; and a tall, blond man with a top hat, his face mostly hidden from view. Upon closer inspection of the clippings, three names would crop up - ‘Fire-fist’ Ace, ‘Straw-Hat’ Luffy, and Sabo the Revolutionary - which could easily be matched to the faces on their wanted posters.

Two famous pirates - one dead, one wanted the world over. A member of the criminal Dragon’s Revolutionary Army, a half-legend all his own.

One might wonder what these three dangerous criminals are doing on the walls of the run-down little shack, and what ties they have to the bandits that reside in it.

(One would also get their answer, if one were to see the battered photo of three little boys that sits on the bureau in the bandit leader’s bedroom.)

If one were to ask, however, they would only get a small, quick smile hidden by a scoff, and a story of ‘senseless brats with bottomless stomachs’.

~*~

Portgas D. Ace, former captain of the Spade Pirates, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, son of the most wanted man in the world, with a bounty of over 500,000,000.

Sabo, the Revolutionary Army’s very capable Chief of Staff, and Monkey D. Dragon’s right hand man.

To the rest of the world, they are a menace - pirates, murderers, rebels, and thieves.

To Curly Dadan, leader of the Dadan Family bandits, they are - and will forever be - her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, this didn't turn out quite like I wanted. I was going for feels, but feel like I missed the mark. -.-' Plus it seems choppy to me, for some reason... 
> 
>  Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed~
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [piratetrafalguy](http://piratetrafalguy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
